Una boda bizarra
by carlac94
Summary: -Mira hermano, otra boda... -¿Qué? ¿De quién es?... -¡¿LA MAYOR ARMSTRONG Y EL TENIENTE HAVOC SE CASAN!... Algo debe estar mal, seguramente la drogaron...


**Una boda bizarra**

Un día normal despertaba a Rizenbull Edward se levantó temprano al escuchar constantes llamados a su puerta. Cuando abrió se sorprendió al ver un cartero. ¿Qué hacía un cartero en su casa? Para eso estaban los correos cerca de la pequeña estación de tren, para recoger y enviar cartas.

-¿Edward Elric? –cuestionó el hombre. Edward afirmó –esto es para usted –exclamó y le entregó una invitación.

-Gracias –dijo automáticamente, extrañado de recibir aquella carta.

Estaba dispuesto a abrirla cuando su hermano Alphonse (en carne y hueso) entró a su casa y lo saludó alegremente.

-¿También recibiste una hermano? –preguntó al ver el sobre que sujetaba el ex alquimista.

-Si ¿y tú?

-Igual, quise abrirla contigo… mira hermano, otra boda.

-¿Qué? Últimamente ha habido muchas bodas –manifestó para después recordar dichos eventos –Primero fue el coronel y la teniente, yo y Winry, tú y May, Falman y la señora Suzzete (Nah! Personaje inventado), muy pronto Ling y Lan Fan… ¿ahora de quién es?

-No lo sé, pero ¿no es grandioso? Por fin cosas buenas nos están pasando. Digo, después de la pelea con Father, me siento feliz de saber que hay bodas y alegría por doquier –opinó Alphonse al tiempo que abría el sobre para ver su contenido –_Estimado Alphonse, esperamos asistas a nuestra boda, junto con tu bella esposa May que se llevará a cabo este sábado 20 de mayo a las 18:00 hrs en la Iglesia Mesón del Ángel en Central. La fiesta será en el famoso salón La Ruta 21. Sin más por el momento, aquí te entregamos las invitaciones y las instrucciones. Con cariño Jean Havoc y Olivia Armstrong… _¿Olivia Armstrong?... ¡¿Qué?

-¡¿LA MAYOR ARMSTRONG Y EL TENIENTE HAVOC SE CASAN?

* * *

Y el día había llegado. Muchos invitados, en su totalidad famosos, asistieron a la boda. Edward miró a cada presente reconociéndolo a la mayoría en un instante. Vio a Havoc hasta delante, siendo apoyado para disminuir su nerviosismo por Falman, Breda y Fuery. En las primeras bancas de la iglesia yacían Armstrong junto con su madre y hermana menor, los tres con sus típicas estrellitas. A lado derecho, la familia de Havoc.

Después pudo ver al coronel Mustang junto con Riza, ambos abrazados tiernamente. Junto a ellos estaba Maes y Gracia, de igual forma abrazados. También estaba Miles con sus lentes oscuros, junto a él Cicatriz… ¿Cicatriz? "¿qué demonios hace él aquí?" pensó Ed. También vio a las quimeras: Heinkel, Darius, Jelso y Zampano. Alphonse estaba junto a él y Winry, May lo acompañaba con una gran sonrisa. Habían varios soldados de Central y de Briggs… básicamente los de Briggs llenaban el lugar. Ling estaba atrás de Ed junto con su prometida Lan Fan. También su maestra Izumi y su esposo. Básicamente había medio mundo ahí dentro.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró Edward.

-Será mejor que te comportes –lo amenazó Winry.

El rubio notó que Havoc se acercaba con nerviosismo a saludar algunos invitados, en lo que llegaba su prometida.

Pronto se hizo sonar una canción típica de la iglesia "aburrido" razonó Ed "¿por qué hicieron misa si la mayoría de los que están aquí no creen en dios?" él no lo había hecho y fue agradecido por eso a comparación de Alphonse que se vio obligado a incluir la religión de Xing y algunas costumbres de allá. En fin, se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y todos se pusieron de pie. Olivia entraba con un hermoso vestido blanco… Esperen… ¡LA MAYOR CON VESTIDO!... era raro, pero lucía extremadamente hermosa y diferente aunque… su expresión era la misma, ese rostro que te hacía sudar y confesar en segundos. A todos los invitados les sorprendió que la rubia no cargara con su espada. Era acompañada por su padre quien ¡"no deja de mostrar esas estúpidas estrellas"!

La dejaron en el altar y pronto empezó la misa. Edward (ni nadie) podía creer lo que veían… la aterrorizante Olivia Armstrong, quien había rechazado y mutilado a varios hombres por haberle dicho que era hermosa, por haberle dado flores o por haberla corregido en algo, se estaba casando con el hombre más… extraño del mundo. Seamos sinceros, Havoc es extrañó. Siempre cargando con su cigarrillo y dándose aires de ser un _Casanova, _un encanto, un ángel salido del cielo, la perfecta combinación de masculinidad con encanto, el hombre quien fue rechazado por muchas mujeres y que todas terminaron siendo novias de Mustang… ese mismo hombre se casaba con una de las mujeres más tenebrosas pero sexys de toda Amestris. Definitivamente el mundo estaba loco.

Lo más extraño de todo eso, además de la pareja dispareja, era que la Mayor mantenía esa expresión en su rostro, se estaba casando y ella seguía igual, rígida. Entonces a Edward se le ocurrió una razón: la drogaron.

Se agachó e, ignorando las advertencias de Winry, murmuros de Al y May y las risas _controladas _de Ling, recorrió media iglesia gateando para poder acercarse al coronel. Una vez cerca lo llamó.

-Acero, ¿qué demonios haces? –murmuró.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –fue el turno de Riza al visualizar un enano de negro cerca de ellos.

-Quiero preguntarle algo al coronel.

-¡Ya no soy coronel! –Murmuró –soy Fuhrer.

-¡Me da igual!

-¿Niño qué estás haciendo? Muévete –ordenó un soldado que tenía al rubio en sus pies.

-No me interrumpan.

-¿Edward Elric? ¿Quieres felicitar a mi hermana? Tendrás que esperar –dijo Armstrong con sus típicas estrellitas.

-No, solo quiero hablar con el coronel –estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-¡No soy coronel!

-¡No me importa!

-¡¿Qué quieres entonces?

-Que…

-Shhh –lo calló otro soldado desde el fondo.

-Solo quiero…

-Cállate enano –ordenó otro soldado sin saber que se trataba del ex alquimista estatal Edward Elric, pero lo recordó al ver su reacción.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA CONFUNDIRSE CON UN GRANO DE ARROZ? –gritó y recibió golpes y quejas por parte de los invitados. Pero eso no le dio miedo al rubio… esperaba la reacción de Olivia al interrumpir su boda. Espero y espero a recibir un golpe o una herida brutal con su espada pero… no ocurrió nada. La misa continuaba.

-Mira lo que ocasionaste Acero.

-Es la culpa de todos estos idiotas, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

-¡Pregúntalo rápido! –susurró con desesperación.

-¿Desde cuándo la Mayor y el teniente salen?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo que voy a saber?

-¡Pues tú lo ves diario, debes saberlo!

-¡No lo sé puesto que no me importa!

-¡Eres un inútil!

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo Edward? –curioseó Riza.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la Mayor fue drogada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso tu retraso se debe a tu estatura de insecto?

-¡NO SOY UN INSECTO!

…

-¡Edward, por favor, cállate!

-Es la culpa del coronel.

-¡Fuhrer!

-¡Como sea!

-¿Por qué sacaste esa idea?

-¿Ustedes se imaginaron alguna vez a la mayor casándose? –Cuestionó y con esto despertó curiosidad en Roy y Riza –debieron haberla drogado. Miren como esta. Ida, silenciosa, rígida, no me hizo nada cuando grité… ¡trae vestido!

-Si es extraño pero, ¿Havoc? ¿Drogándola? Quizá esté desesperado pero eso no significa que sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Tal vez envió a alguien.

-… No creo que sea el caso –murmuró Mustang casi creyéndose la teoría del rubio.

-No arruinen esta boda, es obvio que debe haber una explicación, tal vez realmente lo ama –opinó Riza –por cierto, Edward, Winry te está llamando.

Y con esto tensó al rubio. Se levantó un poco para poder visualizarla y de todos los movimientos agresivos que hizo la chica, pudo comprender perfectamente que le ordenaba que regresara o sino le patearía el trasero.

-Tú investiga por medio de Havoc, yo hablaré… o trataré de hablar con la Mayor.

-De acuerdo –concordó Mustang recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Riza.

Nuevamente el rubio comenzó a gatear. La imagen era tan graciosa que Roy tuvo que contener sus carcajadas. El ex alquimista tuvo que recorrer, otra vez, media iglesia para regresar a su asiendo, imaginándose en el camino toda la regañiza que recibiría por Winry y Al. Se sentó nuevamente y espero a que lo atacaran.

-¿Por qué te fuiste hermano?

-Quería saber algo.

-¿Y tu plan era arruinar la boda?

-Claro que no Al.

-Ed, escuchamos hasta aquí tu grito, es más, apuesto a que lo oyeron las personas de afuera –dijo Winry en un tono… no tan amenazador.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué querías preguntar?

-No te metas Ling.

-Vamos, estoy aburrido.

-Te recuerdo que así son las bodas, prepárate porque pronto tendrás una.

-No haré misa si esto significa –dijo el príncipe.

-¿No obedecerías la petición de Lan Fan? –exclamó Winry.

-Ella piensa igual… créanme –confesó el pelinegro haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran ver a la prometida de este. Lan Fan yacía en la banca de la iglesia profundamente dormida. Sus ronquidos fueron detectados por Ed y los demás –definitivamente no tendremos misa… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fuiste a preguntar?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la Mayor Armstrong fue drogada.

-¿Qué dices hermano?

-Tan solo mírenla… no habla, no me mató cuando grite, ¡se está casando!, ¡está usando vestido! ¡Tan solo mírenla, es obvio!

-De-debe haber una explicación –tartamudeó Alphonse al detectar los factores dichos por su hermano -¿Tú que opinas May? -Pero su esposa estaba ensimismada en sus recuerdos. Las bodas, simplemente, la hacían sentir tan romántica. Momentos de su festejo pasaron por su mente y al memorizarlos consiguió que sus mejillas ardieran en calentura. Ni siquiera escuchó una de las ¡5 veces que fue llamada por su esposo! –Olvídenlo, no contamos con ella… ¿cuál es el plan hermano?

-Es-Esperen, no han considerado que tal vez la mayor realmente está enamorada.

-No seas ingenua Winry.

-Mira Edward, más te vale que no arruines por tercera vez este día porque juro que te mataré.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que la tengan dopada y que la condenen a vivir con ese sujeto por el resto de su vida.

-Ese sujeto es tu amigo, Ed.

-Pero no puede salirse con la suya… además no es tanto mi amigo.

-No te atrevas Ed.

-Lo siento, pero esto es injusto para la Mayor… el coronel va a hablar con Havoc una vez que acabe la misa así que no tienes que preocuparte y ustedes… podrían hablar con la mayor.

-¿Nosotros? –repitió un temeroso Alphonse.

-Siendo sinceros tú le agradas más que yo, así que esta dicho.

-¿Tú que harás mientras?

-Ya te dije que no te metas Ling.

-Puedo ayudarte.

-… Entonces buscaremos esa droga.

Una vez que terminó la misa, varios de los presentes se fueron retirando para poder llegar a tiempo al salón… y otros, como el caso de Izumi y su esposo, recorrieron media Central en busca de un regalo apropiado. Entre tanto, Edward con su loca teoría permaneció sentado hasta que el coronel se acercó.

-Le pregunté a Kain, Vato y a Heymans si sabían algo.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que estás loco, y también opino lo mismo.

-Pero es extraño, acéptalo.

-Ellos aseguran que la Mayor y Jean han sido novios desde que acabó la pelea con Father.

-¿Desde ese día? ¿Llevan años de noviazgo?

-Eso parece… Acero, detengamos esta locura.

-Pero ¿qué tal si en verdad…?

-Basta Edward –interrumpió Riza –tal vez en verdad la Mayor está enamorada.

-Les probaré que no –manifestó con seguridad para después ponerse de pie –sigamos con el plan. Ling ven conmigo.

-Te alcanzaré luego, antes debo despertar a Lan Fan… y eso toma tiempo.

-Como sea… Al ¿vienes?

-No lo sé hermano, quizá la teniente y Winry tienen razón.

-Son unas gallinas –exclamó. Acto seguido salió del lugar escuchando las advertencias de su esposa y los castigos que, seguramente, recibiría si arruinaba la boda.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y Edward llegó rápidamente al salón Ruta 21. Se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas de los novios y entró a la que tenía un arreglo azul. Descubrió que Havoc estaba junto a la ventada, tratando de relajarse.

-Hola Havoc –lo saludó. El susodicho dio la vuelta.

-Oh, hola jefe –correspondió para después sacar un cigarro e introducirlo en su boca para saborear el apestoso y dañino tabaco con tal de eliminar su estrés –es increíble, ¿no lo cree jefe? He esperado este día desde hace tiempo.

-Seguro… estoy feliz por ti –dijo sumido, retractándose poco a poco de lo que tenía planeado explicar -…nunca imaginé a la Mayor con vestido.

-Sé que se ganó esa imagen poco femenina pero conmigo siempre ha presumido su figura –murmuró con la mirada ida. Sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-Lo extraño, en mi opinión, es que casi nadie sabía de su relación.

-Eso se debe a que Olivia me pidió que no dijera nada. En ese entonces se corrió le rumor de que habría un golpe de estado con tal de quitarla del poder, así que cualquier chisme cierto o no pudo haberla puesto en peligro.

-Eso explica algunas cosas –analizó.

-¿Pero qué te trae por aquí? La fiesta está a punto de empezar.

-Si, solo… solo quería felicitarte.

-Ya veo, gracias jefe. Espero que Winry y tú se diviertan esta noche.

-Seguro pero… ¿cómo le hiciste para que usara ese vestido?

-Veo que te tiene muy intrigado. Ciertamente ella odia usar ese tipo de prendas y no quería usar ese vestido hoy… pero al final aceptó mi petición.

-¿Por qué?

-Se podría decir que… -se acercó a Ed –es un intercambio equivalente –finalizó para después posar su mano en su hombro y seguido darle unas palmadas –diviértete –luego salió de la habitación dejando al rubio en un mar de dudas.

-¿Intercambio… equivalente?

Antes de que la fiesta empezara se dirigió con un inmenso terror al cuarto donde estaba la Mayor. Tocó la fina madera y esperó pero nadie le abrió. Escuchó voces dentro, risas y comentarios femeninos. Nuevamente tocó pero con mayor fuerza, en eso Winry le abrió la puerta observándolo de arriba abajo y luego permitiendo su entrada. Edward ingresó notando cono Winry, la teniente, Lan Fan, Izumi y May conversaban con alegría con Olivia Armstrong.

-Estoy emocionada –exclamó la novia con un tono fuerte y serio. ¿Realmente estaba emocionada? Parecía lo contrario.

-Estamos muy felices por usted –exclamó Riza –esperemos llegué a cumplir su promesa.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí enano? –cuestionó la Mayor. Al menos, en ese aspecto, seguía siendo la misma y, a pesar del insulto, Ed no se atrevió a reaccionar como de costumbre… sabía que no podría ganarle a la rubia.

-So-solo quería felicitarla –tartamudeó. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan nervioso con esa mujer?

-Ja –se quejó –mejor hazme un favor enano. Busca a mi esposo y dile de mi parte que más le vale cumplir su parte del trato.

-¿Q-Qué trato?

-¡Vete!

-S-sí señora –y con esto salió de la habitación.

Buscó a Havoc por todo el salón, encontrándolo junto a la fuente de bebidas, rodeado de los subordinados de Roy, este último, Alphonse y Ling. Todos conversaban con alegría hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Edward.

-Tu esposa me pidió que te dijera que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacerte el tonto con el trato –dijo (Jaja, desgraciado Ed, cambió toda la información y le puso su propio estilo agresivo) Jean Havoc se tornó nervioso –y hablando de eso, ¿dé que trata ese intercambio?

-No puedo decirles, es algo privado entre Olivia y yo.

-Mm ya veo –exclamó con indiferencia, como si no le diera mucha importancia pero... ¡claro que necesitaba saberlo rayos!

Havoc se retiró ya que su madre lo había llamado, perfecta oportunidad para hablar con los demás de sus descubrimientos.

-Acero ya deja eso.

-No hasta que resuelva este caso.

-Te voy a regresar el título de alquimista estatal con tal de que te diviertas de vez en cuando. Al parecer tu vida ya se volvió aburrida desde la pelea con Father –dijo Mustang con una sonrisa. Los demás solo se rieron.

-Esto es serio.

-Hermano, basta.

-Entonces ¿alguien puede explicarme en qué consiste ese trato?

Nadie habló. Los subordinados de Roy se miraron de reojo.

-Todos prometemos algo cuando nos casamos, incluso yo le prometí a Riza que ya no iría al bar a beber.

-Pero todos sabemos que fue ayer –exclamó Breda con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Respeta a tu jefe!

-Coronel concéntre…

-¡FUHRER, ACERO, FUHRER!

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa!... ciertamente ya me acostumbré a ese sobrenombre.

-Yo descubrí algo –manifestó Ling atrayendo todas las miradas de los presentes. Luego les enseñó una botellita color lila.

-¿Una crema? ¿Ese es tu descubrimiento Ling?

-¿Tú qué descubriste Ed? Ah... ¡Nada! Además merezco crédito ya que me dio tiempo de despertar a Lan Fan y de buscar esa droga.

-Ya veo, eres genial Ling –dijo Ed.

-¡Eso no es una droga idiotas! –gritó Roy.

-Entonces Havoc le colocó esto a la bebida de la Mayor, es por eso que se casan.

-¿Qué dices Edward? –preguntó Breda –yo me largó a jugar cartas con esas ex quimeras, ¿quién viene conmigo? –y con eso, Vato y Kain lo siguieron.

-¿Podrían dejar esta estúpida investigación? No tiene caso, hermano.

-No Al. Ling, ayúdame a buscar restos de esta droga en la Mayor.

-¡¿Qué? Ni loco, ¿acaso quieres que nos mate?

-¡Es necesario!

-Ustedes diviértanse –exclamó Roy antes de irse a jugar con sus subordinados, las ex quimeras y Sig Curtis.

-Espéreme coronel, iré con usted.

-¡ES FUHRER, ALPHONSE, FUHRER!

-Yo también me voy.

-No Ling, necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo siento, Ed, pero tu teoría ya se está saliendo de la realidad, nos vemos.

-¡Bien no los necesito!

Ofendido, el rubio se dirigió nuevamente a las habitaciones. Entró a la de Havoc y revisó el lugar por completo… nada, ninguna pista. Luego entró al de la Mayor. Afortunadamente la fiesta ya había empezado, así que la rubia ya estaba con los invitados.

La habitación no mostraba signos de algún crimen. También recorrió el lugar, revisó el baño (encontrándose con las pertenencias de Olivia Armstrong) y por debajo de la cama. Tuvo que esconderse en la regadera al escuchar como Jean Havoc y su esposa se dirigía a la alcoba.

-Espero me estés diciendo la verdad –amenazó la mujer.

-Claro que sí cariño, la crema no está en mi cuarto.

-¿No me estás mintiendo con tal de no hacerlo?

-Te lo juro… ¿por qué no revisamos tu baño?

Y dicho eso caminaron hacia el tocador. Edward se sintió aún más nervioso. Notó que la crema que guardaba en su bolsillo yacía en el suelo. Olivia entró e, inmediatamente, encontró la loción.

-Tienes razón aquí estaba –y se lo entregó al rubio.

-¿Sabes? Mis amigos quieren que me presente de una vez.

-Te dije que no les dijeras nada.

-Quería prepararlos, va a ser vergonzoso.

-Intercambio equivalente amor, así que más te vale cumplirlo.

-Pero eso de presentarme en frente de todos fue nuevo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el teniente.

-Porque me debías dos, una por el vestido y la otra por haberte hecho prometer no golpear a los invitados cada vez que me saludaran o me dijeran que luzco bonita.

-Pero es la pura verdad, son solo cumplidos honestos, ¿a qué invitado querías golpear amor?

-… Al enano –confesó y Ed sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por haber gritado en la misa?

-Sí, recuerda que lo hizo dos veces.

-Ya sabes como es ese niño.

-Lo sé, es irritante.

-Bien entonces ya que aclaramos ese punto, vamos a consentirte amor.

-Te espero en la pista de baile, no olvides ponerte ese traje.

Havoc dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la puerta y de hablar.

-Presiento que no dejarán de molestarme.

-Serás una ramerita muy dulce.

-¿Ya está el escenario?

-Sí, con todo y tubo.

Cada vez las cosas tenían menos sentido y Edward tuvo que apuntar sus dudas en una libreta con tal de encontrar una relación.

1) ¿De qué trato hablaban?

2) ¿Para qué querían la crema?

3) ¿Por qué la teniente usó vestido?

4) ¿Por qué le dijo _ramerita_?

5) ¿Qué traje se refería la Mayor?

6) ¿Cuál presentación?

Tardó minutos en atar cabos, luego, cuando finalmente obtuvo una teoría, salió corriendo del cuarto con tal de advertirles a todos los invitados pero… demasiado tarde.

Havoc yacía desnudo en el escenario con una tanga color roja. Bailaba junto al tubo, realizando movimientos extraños y perturbantes y un par de veces colocándose crema en su cuerpo musculoso y pálido. La Mayor estaba en primera fila, _disfrutando _de la presentación. Edward tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad con tal de dirigir su mirada a otro lado. Observó que Roy y los demás miraban el _show _con cierto asco. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó.

Winry miraba aquello con una expresión llena de perturbación, tuvo que obligarla a girar.

-Nunca vayas a hacer eso Ed –le dijo.

-Ni loco.

-Hermano ¿dónde estabas? –cuestionó la ex armadura con el mismo rostro que todos los presentes.

-Les dije que algo pasaba, logré descifrar el misterio pero…

-Demasiado tarde, Acero, ya nos dimos cuenta… debimos haberte escuchado, quizá así pudimos haber detenido esta loca y enfermiza idea.

-Escuché que fue petición de la Mayor –confesó Riza.

-Tan solo mírale cariño, está más que feliz.

-Tengo náuseas –murmuró Fuery.

-Sí, esto quedará en mi mente toda la vida –dijo Breda, grabando la presentación –pero la humillación que está teniendo no tiene precio.

-Eres un idiota Heymans –le manifestó Falman a su compañero.

Todos, absolutamente todos en la mesa de Edward se pudieron de pie y se encaminaron al baño para expulsar esa sensación, excepto Ling y Lan Fan, quienes miraban la inquietante escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ling

-¿Mmm? –se quejó.

-¿Me harías eso en nuestra boda?

-… Claro amor.

* * *

Finalmente, el festejo había finalizado. Cada invitado salió asqueado, asustado y enloquecido con esta bizarra boda. Lo último "gracias a dios" era despedir a la feliz pareja. Se supone que irían a Xing de luna de miel así que el vehículo que los llevaría a la estación del tren los esperaba.

Olivia arrojó el ramo de flores como una tradición inventada por los Armstrong, éste cayó en brazos de Lan Fan.

-Demonios, eso significa que también harán esa presentación –dijo Roy viendo como la pelinegra festejaba con el ex emperador por haber obtenido el ramo.

-Ya no quiero más bodas –murmuró Ed.

-Ya me quiero ir a casa –manifestó Winry.

Los recién casados subieron al auto y se despidieron, o más bien, Havoc se despidió pero se detuvo por órdenes de la mujer.

-¡Buena suerte Jean! –gritó Breda –la necesitarás –exclamó en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Creen que le irá bien? –preguntó Kain.

-Claro que le irá bien –respondió Roy –si obedece todas las órdenes de la Mayor entonces estará sano y salvo.

-… Es un mandilón, no creo que tenga mayores problemas.

Y con esto, la boda había finalizado.

* * *

-Mira hermano, otra invitación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Ahora de quién es?

-… De Ling y Lan Fan… dice que el evento tendrá lugar en el _Table dance_ _Ejecutivo_… No iremos, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no, ni loco vuelvo a ir a otra boda!

* * *

_**N/A**__ ¿Qué opinan? Jajaja _

_¿Reviews?_

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


End file.
